


Veil of Ignorance

by YuElaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, 乱伦, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: 父子，强制，雷者慎点，法法@hagane001的脑洞！！！爽的地方都归法法不爽的地方都是我的！！love法法





	Veil of Ignorance

伽治今天喝醉了。  
这和平时的他不一样，但是他仍然轻车熟路的走进了他第三个儿子的房间。

十四岁的山治在睡觉。男孩的房间里有着让人吃惊的，豪华而宽大的双人床，白色的被子淹没少年纤细的身体。但是他仍然在房门被暴力推开时瞬间惊醒，半坐起身，看着他父亲带着酒气越走越近。

“父，父亲？”他害怕的问。

海风吹着尖利的咆哮拍打着窗户。

-  
巨大的海上帝国在狂风巨浪中前进，它无坚不摧，势不可挡。

父亲宽厚坚硬的臂膀压向了他，身上还带着海风和雨水的气味。听女仆说，今天父亲做了一笔大生意，杰尔马的军队帮助富有的国家结束了持续三年的战争，满载金银的宝箱被抬上了杰尔马的蜗牛船，山治虽然看不见，但是可以想像那样的场景。

父亲和兄弟厌恶和鄙视海贼，可他们做的一切和海贼有什么区别呢？山治有时候会想。但不是现在，现在他已经被父亲反常的醉酒和沉默惊的无所适从，他颤抖的感觉自己身上的薄睡衣被扯下，微凉的披风随着父亲的俯身盖住他的腿。

第一次是怎么发生的，他已经不想回忆也回忆不清了。因为痛苦和惊惧基本已经将所有鲜明的画面搅得浑浊，而且那时他——他还是太小了。小孩子会选择性遗忘痛苦的记忆，不像现在的他，将父亲施予的每一道伤痕都视若珍宝。

粗糙的大手抚上他的腰身，甲胄被扔在地板上，炙热挤向他，让他喘不过气。父亲啃咬亲吻他的脖颈，薄薄的皮肤被层叠的齿痕撕碎，沁出血迹，山治痛吟一声，捂住了嘴，任由父亲整个头埋在他的胸前，鼻腔和喉咙深处发出急促的粗喘，像是不甘心嘶吼的野兽。

他仰着头，尽量放松身体，变得柔软，尽管他的每个细胞都在尖叫。雨越来越大，他能感受到海浪的颠簸，或者一切只是他头晕目眩的错觉。

他不理解父亲的反常。今天是母亲的忌日。

前几年父亲会在母亲忌日这天选择不碰他，留他一个人在房间蜷缩着哭泣，为母亲哀悼，也许他将这视作对亡妻的尊重。

但是尊重早就不在了，爱也早就不在了，因酒精神志恍惚的伽治想，从他把阴茎插入他三子的身体那一刻，或者，从他按下对他的孩子基因改造按钮的那一刻。

-  
第一次是怎么发生的，伽治也已经不想记得了。

但画面仍然鲜明的刻在他的脑海里，在任何他感情稍加软弱的时候趁虚而入，深夜独处时，感到挫败时，还有比如——此时，他妻子的忌日中狂风暴雨的夜晚。

他炙热的大手抚上身下孩子的腿，腰身，属于少年的细嫩皮肤微凉而柔软，他可以轻而易举的在上面留下痕迹。他喝醉了，的确，这个夜晚和妻子死去的夜晚太过相似，轰鸣的风声似乎直接撕开他的胸膛，而他向他妻子所在的城堡跑去——

伸出的手什么也没有抓住。

酒精可以麻痹思维，千杯不醉的他很难得的体会到了这一点。他很少情绪失控，就算在妻子的葬礼上都没有流下一滴眼泪，但恰逢雨夜的妻子忌日让他总是不能控制住自己，而不管是北海还是伟大航路，暴风雨是如此司空见惯。  
酒精让他在这样的日子觉得不再那么难熬，又让他做出连自己都吃惊的事情。

他分开那孩子的腿。这双腿在四年来脱去稚嫩变得修长，小巧的膝盖骨可以恰到好处的嵌入他的掌心，这样的改变就像在讨好他，也让他那点少得可怜的负罪感消失无踪。大腿内侧很柔软，微微发着抖，那样无力，恐惧但又顺从——他早已过了拼命挣扎哭闹的阶段，伽治不知道那颗小脑袋里发生了怎样的想法转变，他也不想了解，他现在只想凭借着浑浊的神智找到那个小小的穴口。

顺手抓过的润滑剂，粗暴潦草的扩张，手指触及的温暖紧致让他的耐心消弭殆尽。和孩子细嫩的皮肤相比如此狰狞的性器顶在柔软的臀瓣中央，感受着穴口瑟瑟发抖的翕动。  
然后捅了进去。

男孩发出一声痛极的惊叫，然后立刻没了响声。迦治感到一丝不满，于是更高的抬起那双腿，更深的进入。成年男人的下体重重拍在白嫩的臀上，立刻染上暧昧而疼痛的绯红，肉体相撞的声响在窗外狂风暴雨的嘈杂背景下仍然要命的清晰。  
天空中闪电不断击入海面，透过窗帘的缝隙将罪恶交媾的身影如实映在雪白的墙上。

伽治抬起头，看向他三子的脸。

男孩正用手臂死死堵住自己的嘴，不敢发出一声让父亲感到不快的痛吟。然而这样被泪水浸透的蓝眼睛便露了出来，瞳孔里伽治隐约看到了赤裸而丑陋的自己。

他在阴暗中抬起手。男孩的身体瞬间一个激灵，连内部都怕极地绞紧，泪水瞬间从眼眶崩落。  
他以为他下一秒会挨打，伽治这样想。

但那双手缓慢放下，放在他三子的额角，五指插入柔软的发丝，轻轻捋下感受发丝的微凉。

及肩的长发在他指尖慢慢滑过。

究竟从哪里开始错的呢。伽治混乱的思考，看着这一头似曾相识的柔软金发，还有似曾相识的蓝眼睛。  
究竟是不是我的错呢。

雷声在天边依次炸响，如同战争永不停歇的炮声。

-  
太疼了，太疼了。

泪水止不住，下唇被咬出了血，那根东西，每次都让他有要刺穿身体的恐怖错觉，父亲沉重的身体撞在他的身上，似乎每一寸骨骼都要因此粉碎。

身体无法承受的重量，让他再一次意识到自己的弱小和无用。

倘若他能生出钢铁般的皮肤，肯定能承受住这一切吧，如果他的体能测试达到父亲的期望，这个时候应该就会有体力和余裕做一些让父亲高兴的事情吧，而不是，只死死咬出痛吟不让自己哭出声就已经花了全部的力气。

父亲是不喜欢他的，他知道。父亲不喜欢软弱，而他的无能被板上钉钉的记录在医生和研究员冰冷的表格上。父亲不会对他喜爱的孩子，骄傲的杰作做对他做的事，他也知道，所以他一度将这一切看作是惩罚。  
而此时他却觉得这是赏赐。

涨大的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，鲜血给予了为数不多的润滑剂一点帮助。他张开嘴大口呼吸着，像是搁浅在岸边的鱼，却在下一个冲撞到来时将尖叫拼命的阻挡在手心里。对于这件事他感受不到快感，有的只有疼痛和恐惧。

阴暗的光线下，他只能看见父亲一个庞大的轮廓。

犹如神祗般，强大，冰冷。  
但此时他却能感受到父亲的目光像带着茧的有力巨手，滚烫又混沌的抚遍他的全身。这样的专注他从未在这房间之外体味过。这样的拥抱和亲密也没有。他从来都只能在远处眼睁睁看着父亲将他的兄弟和姐姐抱在怀里，夸赞他们是最好的孩子。

所以就算疼痛和恐惧，他也贪恋这一刻的专注和亲密。

他在无休止的颠簸中几乎晕死过去，他恍惚间觉得自己置身于窗外狂风暴雨之下，淹没于波涛汹涌的深海之中，但他却无法阻止从灵魂深处漫上来的卑微的满足感。

“父亲，父亲。”他在心里小声唤道，完全没意识到这样的施暴现场这样的称呼是多么的不合适。这时候，在他身上的人可以是任何身份，唯独不能是父亲。不应该是父亲。  
“父亲，”但他仍在这么想着，甚至差点叫出了声，似乎这俩个字就能抵消遭受的全部痛苦和耻辱。

“……”

恍然间他以为自己的呼唤有了回应，伽治模糊不清的说话了，声音里味道里都带着浓厚的酒气，男孩懵然睁大眼睛，这次听见那声音清晰地说。

“索拉。”

-  
最不应该出现在这里的名字随着尾音散入冰冷的空气，山治瞪大了眼睛，克制不住的发着抖，感受到父亲的大手温柔的抚摸着自己半长的金发。

一道闪电闪过，照的室内一瞬间有如白昼，就在这一瞬间男孩看见了，父亲专注的看着他，像是在透过他看另外一个人。

直到此时，山治才明白父亲命令他留长发的真正原因。

“不……”他嗫嚅着说，而这声音融入风雨声消失不见。窒息感擒获了他，还有不可名状的恐惧和悲怆。  
关于母亲的记忆浮现在脑海中，是金发及肩温柔的样子。  
“不……”泪水克制不住的从瞪大的眼眶中挣扎而出，高大的男人仍在身下耸动，而他的身体随着动作被迫前后摇晃，看上去似乎在迎合这不堪的侵犯。

父亲的头再次埋在他的颈窝啃咬着，沉重的重量让他无法呼吸，他无法呼吸，直到渐渐哭泣出声，多少次他痛极也不愿发出声音，只是怕父亲听见会厌弃，但此时他哭得越来越大声，甚至手脚并用的挣扎起来。

“不……不要……！！”  
他甚至不懂自己为什么突然挣扎起来，但是他此刻无法忍受，不是无法忍受疼痛或是耻辱，而是其他的东西。  
他是不应该在这里的。  
他想要逃，逃得远远的，母亲温柔的脸庞在他脑海里挥之不去，他挣扎着后退，抽噎着爬起来想要下床，却被一只大手抓住脚踝，轻而易举的拉回了原地。而膨胀的凶器因为这个动作更加深入，他疼的浑身发抖，却被擦过腺体的刺激激到腿软。

这是偶尔发生的事情，每次都让他羞耻到无地自容，伽治不会照顾他的快感，只当他是泄欲工具，但几周前他第一次遗精，身体也愈加敏感。但这快感不是他需要的，此时的快感更是对他的羞辱，他哭的喘不过气，胸膛抽噎般不停起伏，泪水成串的滚落，此刻他跪趴着，双手承受不住般抓住床单，感觉那快感潮水般用下体涌向四肢百骸。

不要，不要，不要。  
弱小无用的身体更加虚软，脸颊滚烫的几近燃烧，眼泪却是冰冷的。他太没用，他太软弱，虽然这件事从头到尾都没有他选择的余地，虽然他现在还不明白自己做错了什么，但是，但是仍然都是他的错。  
倘若他更强大的话，倘若他没有出生的话……

“啊……”他带着哭腔祈求，“父亲，求您……请停下……”

而这声音也融入风雨和肉体碰撞的淫靡的声音中，伽治不懂为什么今天他的儿子这样不听话，手掌从身后伸过来，将山治的头用力按在枕头上。

不管是呻吟声还是拒绝声都被布料吞没，男孩的泪水汩汩流入枕头，他忍受着无法挣扎的压迫，无法聚焦的双眼盯着眼前床单的褶皱，虚软的身体颠簸在父亲的欲望之下，稚嫩的阴茎无耻的翘在空中。他朦胧的意识回想起四年前地牢里噩梦般的一夜。

正是那一夜的疼痛和屈辱和之后多多少少个同样的夜晚将他从地牢里救出，并得到了他从未妄想过的父亲的关注和亲近。

但他此时希望自己永远被关在那个阴冷潮湿的地牢里，没有出来。

-


End file.
